La Historia del Viento
by Miyiku
Summary: Gale el Hechicero no siempre fue un ser mágico e inmortal. Hace siglos fue simplemente un niño. Pero quizá no uno como cualquiera. Ésta es su historia.


**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

_**De vez en cuando alguien empieza a crecer de manera diferente. En vez de hacia abajo, sus pies crecen hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. (...)  
**_

_**E**__**s muy raro, por que a menudo crecen diez veces más que el resto... y he oído **__**que caminan entre las estrellas**__**...**_

**-Norton Juster. **

**

* * *

  
**

La anciana detuvo su paso y miró hacia el cielo, tratando de ubicarse con el manto estelar que cubría el aterciopelado azul del firmamento nocturno. Suspiró profundamente y fue a tomar asiento a una enorme roca a la orilla de la vereda. El par de mulas que tiraban de su carro, al ver que no avanzarían por un momento, comenzaron a mordisquear el pasto que crecía escasamente a su alrededor.

Si continuaba a ese paso, quizá podría llegar al siguiente pueblo al amanecer. Cortando camino por en medio del bosque era mucho más rápido, y no temía a asaltantes pues nadie se atrevería a acercarse a una bruja. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Un ligero aroma cenizo cautivó su atención. Había una fogata cerca. Quizá podría ahuyentar a los dueños y robar lo que dejaran a su paso. Y quizá encender su pipa. Vaya que necesitaba su maldita pipa.

Ordenó a sus mulas que guardaran silencio mientras ella se internaba varios metros en el espeso follaje del bosque siguiendo el aroma y la débil luz del fuego. Al llegar se llevó una decepción. No había nadie. Se acercó al fuego y poniéndose de cuclillas tomó una pipa larga y delgada de uno de sus bolsos de cuero; la llenó con algo de tabaco y la encendió para luego dar una larga bocanada. Exhaló y el humo formó aureolas que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Justo antes de ponerse de pie, algo llamó su atención desde el otro lado del fuego. Aguzó la mirada y pudo distinguir la sombra de un bulto apoyado en uno de los árboles. Y dicho bulto parecía estar respirando. Con lentitud la anciana se puso de pie y caminó hacia el árbol, exhalando densas nubes de humo cada vez que fumaba de su pipa. Una vez que llegó a su destino pudo observar con más detenimiento el misterioso bulto viviente.

Quizá "viviente" no era la mejor manera de describir a la joven mujer tendida debajo del árbol. Estaba inusualmente delgada, su piel tan seca y pálida como un viejo pergamino y parecía morir cada vez que respiraba. Su largísimo cabello quizá en tiempos mejores fue tan sedoso como el más fino de los terciopelos, pero hoy no era más que una maraña de hebras resecas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y profundos círculos negros se cernían bajo ellos, haciéndola lucir cadavérica. Estaba envuelta en harapos y no parecía llevar nada consigo más que las telas que la cubrían. La anciana la examinó cuidadosamente y llegó a una conclusión bastante obvia. La mujer moriría a más tardar en unas pocas horas.

-Criatura… ¿qué sufrimientos habrás pasado para llegar hasta aquí?- dijo la compadecida anciana mientras se inclinaba un poco para retirar unos mechones del cenizo cabello del rostro la muchacha. Ésta se estremeció un instante y su respiración se agitó, debilitándola aún más. La anciana buscó entre sus bolsos un manojo de hierbas. Se llevó algunas hojas a la boca y las masticó para después tomar algo de la pasta que había formado y ponerla en los labios y la nariz de la joven moribunda. –Esto te ayudará a sentir menos dolor .- La joven mujer se calmó un poco y durante unos instantes pareció como si hubiese caído inconsciente. La anciana se sentó frente a ella y tomando algunas runas de su bolso comenzó a decir en voz baja algunas oraciones.

-…gh… ghh… gracias…- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz la joven, mientras temblando intentaba alcanzar con su mano a la anciana frente a ella.

-Shhh… debes estar ya muy cansada, no te debilites más…- la anciana puso las runas en la mano de la joven y la acomodó para que las sostuviera sobre su regazo. –Con eso podrás pagar tu viaje al otro mundo.- Débilmente, la chica sostuvo las piezas de madera contra su cuerpo, en un gesto de agradecimiento. La anciana sonrió y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de la joven, que de haber estado sana, habría sido una muchacha realmente hermosa. Un momento después, en lo que pareció un ataque de alucinaciones, la joven comenzó a murmurar débilmente y jadear. Quizá le estaba llegando la hora de partir. Su rostro cayó hacia un lado y de nuevo la anciana creyó que había caído inconsciente… hasta que algo llamó su atención. Siguió con la vista hacia el lugar donde apuntaba el rostro de la joven, y vio un grueso tronco de un árbol muerto, casi sumido en la oscuridad. La anciana abrió los ojos como platos al distinguir lo que había al pie del tronco.

-¡Pero niña…!- dijo llevándose una mano a la boca en ademán de sorpresa. -¡Llévatelo contigo! ¡Llévatelo! No lo condenes a un destino peor que el tuyo…-

La muchacha negó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-… por… por favor… quiero… quiero que viva…

-Niña… no sabes las desgracias que se pueden cernir sobre él…- La mujer mayor extendió la mano para posarla sobre el hombro de la joven, pero ésta en un arrebato impresionante de velocidad, tomó la muñeca de la anciana con su casi esquelética mano.

-… s… sálvelo…- A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte, su agarre era lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirle a la anciana moverse del lugar.

-No puedo prometerte eso… No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo…-

-sálvelo…- Por mucha lástima que haya sentido la anciana por esa mujer, simplemente no podía acceder a lo que le estaba pidiendo. No era correcto y no era su responsabilidad. Sólo por haber encontrado a una mujer moribunda en medio del bosque quería decir que estaba obligada a cumplir su último deseo… por otro lado, la voluntad de ésta joven era tan fuerte, que la anciana sentía como si pudiese arrastrarla hasta el mismo infierno si no escuchaba su súplica. De nuevo la anciana fijó su vista en el tronco y analizó la silueta que había debajo. Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la joven.

-Su destino ya está escrito. No me corresponde a mí…

-sa… sálvelo…-

La anciana comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero dada la situación, prefirió no discutir más. -Si es lo que tengo que hacer para evitar que tu alma me atormente por el resto de mis años, está bien. Pero sabes que su vida estará llena de retos y dificultades… sería mejor que te lo llevaras contigo.

-… es… fuerte… - dijo la joven y por primera vez abrió los párpados, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes, que aunque ya ciegos por el dolor, reflejaban un amor y una devoción profundos hacia la criatura que la observaba desde el tronco. Murmuró algo en voz tan baja que la anciana no alcanzó a escuchar, sin embargo la silueta se puso de pie y avanzó lentamente hacia la moribunda mujer.

Las débiles llamas de la fogata apenas alcanzaban a iluminar al niño, haciendo que sus enormes ojos verdes brillaran en la pálida luz como los de un gato. Su piel era oscura y su cabello negro como la noche misma. Sólo llevaba puesto un camisón largo de lana y sus pies, heridos por largas caminatas en el bosque, imploraban por unos zapatos. No parecía tener más de 6 años y a pesar de la terrible situación, no daba la menor muestra de estar asustado o triste.

El niño llegó hasta el improvisado lecho de su madre y se arrodilló junto a ella. La mujer comenzó a hablarle dulcemente en un idioma que la anciana reconoció como un dialecto nómada, mientras el niño hacía grades esfuerzos por no llorar. Alzó su temblorosa mano para acariciar la mejilla del infante mientras sus ojos ciegos luchaban por encontrarlo entre la bruma de su agonía. El pequeño abrazó a su madre y la anciana pudo ver como la joven susurraba cosas al oído de su hijo, mientras éste simplemente asentía. Momentos después la joven comenzó a jadear y el niño, asustado, se levantó y miró a la anciana con expectación.

-Llegó la hora de su partida.- dijo la bruja. Sacando una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas, la anciana se inclinó a la altura del niño, tomó un mechón de sus cabellos y lo cortó. –Toma, mi niña. Que la esencia de tu criatura te acompañe en tu viaje, - dijo acomodando el mechón de cabello junto con las runas sobre el regazo de la mujer. Unos instantes después ya estaba muerta. La anciana tomó de nuevo su pipa, inhaló profundamente y exhaló una densa humareda sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la muchacha. –Con ese hechizo no vendrá ningún animal salvaje a alimentarse de su cuerpo…- explicó la bruja al niño mientras guardaba sus cosas y con una palmadita en la espalda le indicó que la siguiera.

Se apresuró a alejarse de ahí y pudo escuchar como el pequeño luchaba por alcanzarla en el espeso follaje del bosque. Al llegar al carro, ayudó al niño a subir a la parte trasera, llena de cajas, jaulas, frascos, mantas y todo lo que cualquier hechicera ambulante pudiese ocupar. El niño tomó asiento y abrazó sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro. La anciana fue a sentarse a la parte delantera y tomó las riendas de los animales, pero no los hizo andar, sino que se quedó meditando por un largo rato.

Acababa de aceptar a un niño huérfano. Había hecho una promesa con una moribunda desconocida y ahora tenía a su cargo a una criatura. La mujer maldijo por lo bajo. Eso le pasaba por ablandarse el corazón. Sabía que hacer trato con humanos nunca era negociable, por eso mismo es que había dejado atrás su coexistencia con las personas para dedicarse a deambular entre pueblo y pueblo; sólo deteniéndose para ganar algo de dinero mediante pociones y supercherías. Inhaló profundamente el tabaco. Además, ese niño… Mejor no preocuparse de eso ahora. Con un jalón de las riendas las mulas comenzaron a andar pesadamente arrastrando el carro. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para meditar la anciana de camino al siguiente pueblo.

La noche transcurrió mientras el lento carruaje se abría paso entre la estrecha vereda. La anciana fumaba pensativamente, acompañada del centellear de los astros nocturnos… y del suave sollozo del niño que la acompañaba.

* * *

**N.A: Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic multicapítulos y aunque tengo planeado el esquema principal de esta historia, no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a continuarla. Cualquier sugerencia será bien recibida y cualquier duda o comentario, respuesto ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo "Harvest Moon" ni ninguno de los conceptos asociados a éste juego. Cualquier personaje o concepto similar a alguno ya publicado, es mera coincidencia. Declaro escribir fics por gusto y no por provecho económico.  
**


End file.
